DREAM
by Uciha Aoki
Summary: cerita Sasuke yang mewakilka masa lalu dan tentang terwujudnya impian sang kakak ke hadapan Itachi. RnR !


**Disclaimer **: Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto, this fic? Mine of course

**Warning** : OOC (especially Sasuke), typo(s), aneh, gaje, ga ada klimaks, dll

Cerita ini berlatar Naruto vol. 51-52 tentang pertemuan kembali kelompok 7. Terinspirasi dari kata – kata Hakuren dalam 07 Ghost saat ujian kedua Uskup.

**Summary : **cerita Sasuke yang mewakilkan masa lalu dan impian kepada kakaknya. Semuanya berputar dalam gerakan waktu yang tak akan pernah sama. RnR !

**Happy Reading ! **

**DREAM**

Uciha Sasuke kembali menatap nanar ke arah sebuah makam. Rambut raven miliknya menari bebas ditiup angin. Pandangannya terfokus ke nama yang kini terukir di batu nisan di hadapannya. Uciha Itachi, kakaknya yang sejak dulu menjadi alasan baginya hidup kini terbaring disana, terlelap selamanya dan terbebas dari kemunafikan dunia shinobi. Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Lucu sekali cara Konoha mempermainkan klannya. Membuat kakaknya menanggung semua penderitaan, membuat klannya menghilang dalam semalam dan membuat Sasuke sendiri terjatuh dalam lubang kesepian dan dendam. Bertahun – tahun Sasuke tinggal di Konoha dan hidup dalam kesendirian tapi yang dilakukan orang – orang Konoha itu hanya bersimpati sesaat dan melupakan klan Uciha. Berpura – pura lupa akan semua pengorbanan klannya dan hidup dalam kedamaian tanpa tahu harga yang dibayar Itachi.

"_Sasuke apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu kesal. Dia tidak menyangka kakaknya akan merasakan kehadirannya, padahal ia yakin sudah bersembunyi dengan baik. Sasuke segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan duduk di samping kakaknya. Liburan musim panas kali ini memang cocok dihabiskan dengan bersantai sambil membaca buku ditemani segelas minuman dingin. Sama persis seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Hembusan angin di teras keluarga Uciha tersebut menimbulkan bunyi gesekan daun yang mengisi keheningan diantara kedua bersaudara itu. Merasa ada yang salah, Itachi melirik Sasuke melalui sudut matanya dan mendapati wajah adiknya kini terlihat benar – benar lesu dan sedih. Putra sulung keluarga Uciha itu segera meletakkan buku yang tengah ia baca dan menatap adiknya yang kini tengah termenung menatap kolam kecil di pojok halamnnya._

"_ada apa Sasuke?" _

_Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menjawab "aku iri pada kakak"_

"_iri?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti_

"_ayah selalu bilang kalau aku harus mengikuti jejak kakak. Aku ingin ayah menyangiku seperti ayah menyayangi kakak." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini menatap balik onyx milik kakaknya "apa yang harus aku lakukan agar ayah menyayangiku?"_

"_kamu tidak harus menjadi aku untuk disayangi ayah, Sasuke. Kamu dan aku itu berbeda. Ayah akan menerima semua yang ada pada diri kita"_

"_tapi ayah selalu bilang 'belajarlah lebih giat lagi dan ikuti jejak kakakmu'. Kalau dia menerima semua yang ada pada diri kita kenapa dia memaksaku untuk menjadi seperti kakak?"_

"_jadi aku bukan orang yang baik untuk kamu tiru begitu?"_

"_e-eh bukan, maksudku kalau ayah menerima semua harusnya … argh.. sudahlah" sasuke mengacak rambutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Itachi,_

"_haha, aku mengerti maksudmu Sasuke." Itachi tertawa geli sebelum akhirnya ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap langit yang terbentang luas diatasnya._

"_seperti yang kubilang tadi, kamu tidak harus jadi aku untuk disayangi ayah. Ayah hanya menginginkan yang terbaik bagimu makanya dia bersikap seperti itu. Kamu tidak harus menjadi sosok orang yang diinginkan ayah untuk dicintai begitu juga sebaliknya" _

"_begitu juga sebaliknya?" Sasuke kembali menatap kakaknya intens. Topic pembicaraan ini sedikit menarik perhatiannya._

"_ya, begitu juga sebaliknya, ayah tidak harus menjadi sosok yang kamu inginkan agar kamu mau mencintai dia, Sasuke" Itachi tersenyum lembut seraya menatap mata adiknya dan melanjutkan "perbedaan itulah yang mengikat kita semua. Perbedaan yang saling melengkapi" _

"_hmm… aku mengerti" sahut Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan kagum._

"tidak harus menjadi orang lain untuk dicintai heh?" Sasuke bertanya dengan batu nisan dihadapannya saat teringat tentang percakapan yang dulu terjadi antara dia dan orang yang tengah berada dalam tidur abadinya tersebut. Hanya derai angin yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Membiarkan pertanyaan itu menguap tertelan suara gesekan daun yang menari.

Sejak kematian seluruh klannya Sasuke memang tidak pernah lagi menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Dia hidup dalam dendam dan kebencian. Menutup diri dari orang lain agar tidak ada yang melihat kelemahannya. Dia sadar dirinya dulu sewaktu masih di Konoha hanya pemuda dingin dan cuek. Tapi ternyata masih ada yang menyayangi dia walaupun sikapnya seperti itu. Meski Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya, Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya masih ada yang peduli dengannya. Kejadian singkat yang terjadi sesaat setelah ia membunuh Danzo membuatnya menyadari arti sesungguhnya kalimat – kalimat yang pernah dilantunkan kakaknya.

Tidak hanya sekali Sasuke mengunjungi makam sang kakak yang telah ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa sekarang berbeda. Ada beberapa perasaan yang menyertainya kali ini selain rasa benci, sedih, dan penyesalan. Sejumput rasa ragu dan takut ikut tersisip disana meski belum sepenuhnya disadari Sasuke.

"_kak, dari dulu aku penasaran, apa impian kakak?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi yang sedang meneguk minuman dinginnya._

"_impian?"_

"_ya, cita – cita kakak. Kakak kan pintar dan hebat. Aku yakin impian kakak akan terwujud dengan mudah, tapi aku tidak tahu apa impian kakak." _

"_hmm… aku punya dua mimpi. Impian pertama ingin aku capai saat aku masih hidup, sementara impian kedua aku harap akan terjadi baik saat aku masih hidup maupun setelah aku meninggal nanti."_

"_Cuma dua? Kalau aku punya banyak kak." Sahut Sasuke._

"_apa itu?"_

"_yang pertama aku ingin diakui oleh ayah, terus aku ingin melampaui kakak, lalu aku ingin menjadi ninja hebat yang diakui semua orang, menjadi ketua anbu, menyaingi kemampuan kakak di akademi dan masih banyak lagi."_

"_wow, benarkah? Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa mewujudkannya Sasuke" Itachi kembali tersenyum mendengar penuturan adiknya sementara Sasuke hanya cengengesan mendengar perkataan kakaknya._

"_lalu kak, apa impian kakak? Kakak belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Tanya Sasuke lagi._

"_impianku yang pertama-"_

"menjadi kakak yang baik bagiku. Kurasa impian kakak yang pertama sudah terwujud. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, kakak selalu menjadi kakak yang baik bagiku." Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arah batu nisan dihadapannya. Senyum yang sangat jarang bahkan mungkin belum pernah ditunjukkan kepada siapapun. Hanya di depan kakaknya Sasuke mampu menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Tanpa topeng yang selama ini dia pakai untuk menghadapi semua orang.

"kak, apa pilihanku kali ini benar?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya "kakak melakukan pengorbanan itu agar aku bisa hidup damai tanpa perang, tapi apa kakak pernah mempertimbangkan kalau aku akan menempuh jalan ini?" Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan "karena pengorbanan kakaklah aku tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha dan hidup damai bersama mereka" setelah menelan ludahnya Sasuke kembali berkata "aku menyayangi kakak. Karena rasa sayang itulah aku ingin orang – orang yang membuat kakak seperti ini mati ditanganku. Terserah apa yang kakak mau lakukan nanti saat kita bertemu di alam sana, kakak boleh mengataiku, memukulku, atau menamparku. Anggaplah ini untuk kepuasanku, kepuasanku sebagai adikmu."

"_menjadi kakak yang baik bagiku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya "aneh sekali. Kakak tidak perlu bermimpi menjadi kakak yang baik bagiku, sekarang pun kakak sudak menjadi kakak paling hebat untukku" kata Sasuke polos. Sementara Itachi kembali tersenyum mendengar pendapat jujur adiknya._

"_ini belum seberapa Sasuke, kali ini aku baru menjadi sosok seseorang yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu tapi belum menjadi kakak yang sesungguhnya"_

"_kakak yang sesungguhnya?" Sasuke kali ini sedikit kesal dengan cara bicara kakaknya yang berbelit – belit._

"_kamu tidak mau tau impian kakak yang kedua?" Tanya Itachi tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan adiknya._

"_apa kak?"_

"_impianku yang kedua adalah melihatmu memiliki orang – orang yang selalu menyayangimu sepenuh hati, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi mereka tetap berdiri di pihakmu dan tetap memikirkanmu. Aku ingin baik saat aku masih hidup maupun saat aku sudah meninggal, mereka tetap ada di sisimu dan menuntunmu saat kamu kehilangan arah" Itachi tersenyum menatap adiknya yang kembali tersergap rasa bingung. Diantara kedua mimipi kakaknya, keduanya selalu bersangkutan dengan kebahagiaan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Itachi dalam diam sementara Itachi mengambil minuman dinginnya dan meminumnya sampai habis._

"_ada yang salah dengan mimpiku, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi setelah menghabiskan minumannya _

"_umm … kenapa kedua mimpi kakak bersangkutan denganku?" _

"_tentu saja. Kamu itu kan adikku, jadi wajar kan? Lagipula …"Itachi sengaja memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya_

"_lagipula apa?"_

_Itachi tersenyum lagi sebelum melanjutkan "kamu selalu membuat kakak khawatir, jadi sampai kamu mampu mengurus diri sendiri, kakak akan selalu menjagamu"_

"jadi, kakak masih menganggap aku adik yang mengkhawatirkan?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan "menjagaku sampai seperti ini membuatku terlihat seperti adik yang menyedihkan. Kurasa sampai kapan pun impian utamaku waktu itu tidak akan pernah terwujud."

_Sasuke sedikit mengerucutkan bibir saat mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Tapi tiba – tiba wajah Sasuke berubah cerah dan ia segera menatap kakaknya dengan cengiran lebar yang mungkin melebihi lebar wajahnya._

"_aku sudah putuskan" ucap Sasuke_

"_putuskan apa?"_

"_impian utamaku bukanlah impian – impian yang tadi kusebutkan."sahut Sasuke tanpa mengubah cengirannya_

"_lalu?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya sejenak sampai jawaban adiknya membuat senyum kembali tercetak di bibir putra sulung keluarga Uciha itu. _

"_tentu saja impian utamaku itu-"_

"menjadi adik yang baik bagi kakak. Aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya. Bahkan permintaan kakak untuk kembali ke jalan yang 'benar' tidak mampu kulakukan."

Sasuke tiba – tiba kembali tersenyum entah untuk keberapa kalinya saat mengingat kejadian tadi, pertemuan kembali dengan-mantan- teman satu kelompoknya membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

_Sasuke berjalan dibawah cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang menerangi desa Konoha malam ini. Kini ia sudah menetapkan hati dan pergi ke tempat Orochimaru, orang yang menjanjikan dia kekuatan._

"_Sasuke" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti tanpa membalikkan badan._

"_jangan pergi" kata suara itu lagi. Suara milik seorang gadis yang sempat menjadi teman 1 tim nya dalam kelompok 7. Sasuke memilih diam dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya_

"_Sasuke kumohon !" suara itu kini bergetar menahan tangis "hiks.. kalau kau pergi aku hiks.. ingin ikut denganmu. Biarkan hiks.. aku ikut denganmu hiks.. Sasuke. Aku menyukaimu!" _

_Sasuke kembali terdiam. Sejenak ia menutup matanya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya._

"_Sasu-"_

_Dugh !_

"_terima kasih, Sakura" Sasuke membisikkan kalimat itu tepat sebelum Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya. Sebelum pergi ia membopong tubuh itu ke atas kursi taman dan memandangnya sejenak lalu ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya. Menahan sesuatu di dalam sana yang mulai ragu akan keputusan yang kini tengah ia ambil _

"saat di akademi dulu ada seorang gadis yang menyukaiku. Ia orang pertama yang menyadari keputusanku untuk pergi ke tempat Orochimaru juga orang pertama yang menahan kepergianku. Sepertinya tadi dia hendak membunuhku. Dua kali dia mendapat kesempatan, tapi semuanya ia lepaskan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mungkin dia masih menganggapku temannya, seorang Sasuke yang dulu dia kenal" Sasuke tersenyum sinis mengingat sosok Sakura yang sejak dulu selalu mengejarnya.

"dia seorang cewek agresif yang bodoh dan cerewet."

"_Sasuke, aku tidak suka mengatakan hal yang sama berulang – ulang. Tapi kukatakan sekali lagi, jangan dibutakan oleh dendam" seorang pria yang sebelah matanya ditutup penutup kepala itu manatap Sasuke dengan serius. Ia tidak menyangka salah satu anak didiknya akan berubah seperti ini._

"_hahahahahahahaha !. Kalau begitu, kembalikan Itachi, ayah, ibu, serta klanku. Baru aku akan berhenti !" seru Sasuke dari tempatnya berdiri. Emosinya memuncak mendengar nasehat dari salah satu mantan gurunya itu._

"_aku tidak ingin membunuhmu" ujar Kakashi tenang._

"_kau berkata seolah – olah kau mampu membunuhku. Justru aku yang tidak sabar ingin membunuhmu Kakashi" sahut Sasuke sinis_

"_tak kusangka aku juga harus mengalami …" Kakashi membuka penutup matanya dan memperlihatkan sharingan yang ia peroleh dari sahabatnya. "dan jadi mengerti perasaan hokage ketiga yang tetap menyayangi Orochimari sejahat apapun dia"_

"Kakashi pernah menjadi guruku sewaktu aku masih menjadi ninja Konoha. Dia selalu menganggap ninja yang tidak menghargai temannya lebih rendah dari sampah. Sampai sekarang ia masih menganggapku muridnya dan dia bilang dia masih menyayangiku" Sasuke kembali teringat sosok Kakashi yang mengajarkan chidori padanya dan orang yang pernah membimbingnya di kelompok 7. Sejauh yang Sasuke lihat tadi tidak banyak yang berubah dari sosok Kakashi. 

"_Sasuke… Sakura juga anggota kelompok 7 sama dengan kita kan?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke dengan intens._

"_aku mantan anggota" sahut Sasuke ringan_

"_Sasuke."_

"_apa?"_

"_aku sudah mendengar kebenaran tentang klanmu dari Tobi. Perbuatanmu .. bisa kumengerti"_

_Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto. Tapi dengan cepat emosi kembali menguasai pikirannya,_

"_Naruto, aku sudah pernah bilang kau yang tidak punya orang tua dan saudara tau apa hah?. Orang luar diam saja !" seru Sasuke_

"_kau kira sejauh apa Naruto mempercayaimu? Dia selalu menganggapmu temannya tau! Sekarang juga begitu…" ucap Sakura kesal tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke._

"aku sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto waktu itu tapi yang membuatku lebih kaget adalah perkataan Sakura yang bilang bahwa Naruto masih menganggapku teman. Cih, si idiot itu benar – benar bodoh. Dia sama sekali tidak berubah."

"_chidoriiii !"_

"_rasengan !"_

_Sasuke dan Naruto kini berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Berdiri berhadapan._

"_kau pasti tau kan kalau dulu aku dibenci penduduk desa karena Kyuubi yang ada di tubuhku" ujar Naruto "saat itu aku juga membenci penduduk desa. Kalau aku salah langkah, mungkin saja aku juga mengambil jalan yang sama denganmu. Saat bertemu denganmu aku senang karena memiliki teman senasib dan aku benar – benar ingin berteman denganmu. Tapi perasaan itu berubah saat aku merasakan perbedaan 'level' di antara kita. Kau terlalu keren dan hebat, karena itulah aku mengubah tujuanku dan menjadikanmu rivalku. Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu."_

"apanya yang bersyukur? Harusnya dia malu dan kecewa kan memiliki teman sekelompok sepertiku? Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya" ucap Sasuke ke arah batu nisan yang sama yang sejak tadi ia ajak bicara.

"_aku mengerti banyak hal dalam satu pukulan tadi. Kau juga pasti merasakannya kan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih terduduk dengan Tobi dan Zetsu di sampingnya._

_Sasuke memilih diam mendengarkan perkataan pemuda berambut pirang itu._

"_kalau kita bertarung, kita akan sama – sama mati" sahut Naruto tanpa mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya. Mata biru langit itu hanya terfokus pada mata onyx yang kini juga tengah menatapnya._

"_kalau kau mendesak Konoha, tahanlah kebencian itu dan hantamknlah padaku. Kali ini hanya aku yang mampu menerima semua kebencianmu. Itu memang tugasku. Aku akan menerima kebencianmu dan mati bersama"_

"_apa – apaan ini? Apa sebenarnya maumu? Kenapa kau begitu peduli?" _

"_karena kita teman" jawab Naruto tanpa ragu. Mata birunya menyiratkan kesungguhan yang tertuang dalam 3 patah kata itu._

"aku tidak pernah menganggapnya teman. Apanya yang teman? Dia bahkan tidak mengerti kebencianku, dan sekarang dia bilang dia yang akan menerima semua kebencianku?. Aku tidak tahu dia itu idiot, bodoh, atau memang pantang menyerah. Aku melihat banyak perubahan pada dirnya sejak aku pergi dari sana. Sesungguhnya aku tidak peduli dia mau berubah atau mati sekalian tapi aku benci dia bertingkah seolah – olah mengerti semua tentangku."

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Kali ini pertama kalinya dia bicara sebanyak ini. Akhirnya ia meletakkan sebuah bunga Lily yang daritadi tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya dan mulai mengusap batu nisan milik kakaknya itu.

"aku tidak peduli meskipun seluruh dunia membenciku, setidaknya kali ini aku mampu menunjukkannya pada kakak. Tentang impian kakak yang kedua, aku tidak tahu mereka tulus atau tidak tapi, sepertinya sampai sekarang mereka terus ada di pihakku dan memikirkanku apa pun yang terjadi."

"_impianku yang kedua adalah melihatmu memiliki orang – orang yang selalu menyayangimu sepenuh hati, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi mereka tetap berdiri di pihakmu dan tetap memikirkanmu."_

"aku bukan adik yang terlalu buruk kan kak?" kali ini pertanyaan itu kembali dijawab kesunyian. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat langit sore berwarna jingga kemerahan. Warna langit yang menutupi dunia shinobi yang penuh dengan kemunafikan. Hembusan angin kembali menyapa wajah Sasuke, seolah – olah menyampaikan jawaban sang kakak terhadap pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan sang adik. Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis dan segera berdiri untuk meninggalkan makam.

"aku akan mengunjungi kakak lagi secepatnya. Sampai jumpa kak"

OWARI (?)

A/N : aneh ya? Semua warning diatas pasti kelihatan jelas kan? Aku minta maaf banget atas ketidakpuasan pembaca sekalian ^^v. Ini benar – benar fic **pertama** saya jadi saya benar – benar buta arah, kata, dan kalimat. Sebenernya saya bingung _ending-_nya mau digimanain. Saya cuma pingin Sasuke nyampein ke Itachi kalau kedua impian Itachi udah terwujud lewat potongan – potongan kejadian tadi. Jadi sebenernya Sasuke agak kaget ngeliat teman – teman satu _team_-nya masih pada _care_ sama dia dan dia curhat abis – abisan ke Itachi. Maka terciptalah fic ini :D

Semua kesan dan pesan, kritik serta saran akan saya tampung dalam bentuk _review_. Saya butuh bahan bakar supaya lebih semangat meramaikan fandom ini bukan? ^^


End file.
